


soft to be strong

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, post Re:Mind but no particular spoilers, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: It’s past midnight, and they really should sleep, but Sora doesn’t want to. He’s missed so much time with Riku already — who needs sleep when they’ve got their best friend back? Not him, Sora thinks, yawning and leaning heavier into Riku’s side. Riku tightens his arm around Sora’s shoulder and Sora’s eyes droop against his will.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 148





	soft to be strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawisp/gifts).



> For Izzie, because she wanted forehead touches!
> 
> Title is from "Soft to be Strong" by MARINA

They’re on the floor of their bedroom in the Tower, pressed thigh to thigh, their backs digging into the wooden side of the bed. On Riku’s lap is a _tablet_ , a gift from Hiro for dispelling some Heartless in San Fransokyo last week. Sora doesn’t know how it works, but luckily Riku does. They’re watching cartoons, something about a cat chasing a mouse. It’s nice, and it makes Sora smile, but Riku’s solid weight against him is even nicer. Riku’s pyjama also smells really good — like flowers and moonlight — and his hair is soft where it tickles against Sora’s cheek. 

It’s past midnight, and they really should sleep, but Sora doesn’t want to. He’s missed so much time with Riku already — who needs sleep when they’ve got their best friend back? Not him, Sora thinks, yawning and leaning heavier into Riku’s side. Riku tightens his arm around Sora’s shoulder and Sora’s eyes droop against his will.

Riku hums close to his ear. “Do you wanna go to sleep?” 

“No,” Sora drawls, trying to open his eyes. Riku is warm and solid and _always there_ these days. But still, Sora doesn’t wanna miss any of this. He’s missed so much time with Riku already… 

Riku chuckles and turns off the tablet screen. “Let’s at least get into bed, okay?” 

Sora thinks about how moving from this spot is very low on his priority list — even if the idea of lying in Riku’s arms, safe and warm under the covers, _is_ very appealing. 

A tiny light bulb goes off into his fuzzy, sleep-muddled brain, though. He opens his eyes and lifts his head from Riku’s shoulders. His gaze is unfocused when Riku’s aqua eyes come into view, but he’s got enough energy left to raise his arms to wrap around Riku’s shoulders. “Carry me?” 

Riku slides his hands down Sora’s back, around his waist and Sora leans into the embrace as Riku picks him up and places him on the edge of the bed as if Sora weighs nothing. Sora smiles into his chest because Riku is so _strong_. He clings tighter. 

“Hey,” Riku says softly, a whisper into his hair. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sora is unable to voice his thoughts over the sudden tears, the exhaustion, and the bone-deep _need_ in his chest, the words sticking in his throat, hot and painful.

Riku pulls back a fraction.

“No,” Sora mumbles thoughtlessly, arms tightening.

“I’m just gonna get us under the covers, okay? Just a moment.”

Riku is true to his word, always, and he only leans away from Sora for the seconds it takes to fold open the blankets for Sora to lie down under. Riku slips in next to him, and Sora forces his eyes open once more to watch Riku.

Riku’s eyes are soft in the starlight, full of emotions beyond words, and Sora wants him _closer_. 

Riku goes readily when Sora tugs on his shoulders, and their foreheads come together gently. The touch sends a warm shiver through Sora, and his hands tighten in Riku’s hair.

“I love you,” he murmurs, and he’s not too far gone to see Riku’s eyes light up in the dark.

“I love you too.” Riku brushes a thumb over Sora’s cheek, and they’re practically touching everywhere now, just the way Sora loves.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :)


End file.
